Satin's Revenge
by EternalFormat
Summary: Rukia is out for revenge that occurred on December 6, 2028. Will she be able to find the man who called for the hit, or will love captures her? Rated M; KenseixRukia.
1. Therapy and Her Memories

**I wanted to do a Kensei/Rukia for this one.**

 **Ohh, the chemistry!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

"It _happened_ six years ago."

 _December 6, 2028_

"The day my "brother's wife" **was taken and murdered**."

"The day I was **brutally assaulted** and **wounded**."

"The day my brother was **beaten** and could only **watch in horror**."

"Tell me again. What happened, Ms. Kuchiki?"

"It _happened_."

...

 _"Rukia-san! Wake up!" Nii-sama's wife would call out exactly at 7:31 AM everyday. Brushing my teeth quickly, brushing my hair to mimic her stunning looks. Hisana Kuchiki: One of the most beautiful women of the Rugonkai District._ _Black, long hair with several bangs settled on her forehead; Violet eyes and her wonderful smile that could cure the horrendous world._

 _"Coming, Hisana-chan!" White foam drips out of my mouth, some of which landing on the mat._

 _"Rukia." My eyes stared at the cool blue wall. He sighed, knowing that I do not like inane lectures. "Don't do that again." He heads for the stairs and I would scoff in annoyance. Who does he think he is? God? King? The Devil Himself?_

 _"Ruukiaa-saan!" Hisana-chan yelled once again. I rinse my mouth, gargled and spit it out. Running down a fleet of stairs, I entered the living room. "Mmm... smells good!" I said cheerfully, my hands clamp together. "Butter toast with strawberry jam, turkey bacon, and an roll up omelette!" She spoke calmly. My brother sipped on his black coffee as he read the newsletter. "Nii-sama, aren't you gonna eat?" I began to questioned. "I've already eaten, Rukia. It's 8:14 yet you spend nearly forty minutes singing in the shower."_

 _"Hisana-chan does that all the time and you don't complain!" I whined, resulting the beautiful woman to snicker. "There's a difference: You sound like a frog inside your throat." He said half-heartedly. Hisana grabs our plates while we continue to bicker one another, not realizing that she hadn't came back from taking out the trash._

 _Until we heard it._

 _A shrill scream._

 _We are frozen._

"We are frozen? Tell me more, Ms. Kuchiki."

Her throat went dry and tears began to fall.

"We _were frozen."_

 _Frozen because it was her scream. I ran out seconds before my brother could give chase. "Rukia!" He shouted._

 _I should had listen to Nii-sama._

 _My body was crushed by a larger one, hell, **10 times** **larger**! "You said you live all alone; Lying bitch." The gigantic held my neck, blocking my diaphragm searching for oxygen. "I'll give you money, please let her go!" Hisana-chan winces in agony. Her right eye isn't there, about four or five of her teeth is missing, and she was panting. Heavily._

 _"We don't want the money, whore." The lanky boy spoke rather swiftly. He pulls down his pants and I was disgusted. Is this what a weiner looks like? Looks...fragile. "Yammy: Gimme the girl."_ _The immense man now known as Yammy throws me into the shorter guy and I tried to run. "Don't let the kid go, Luppi."_

 _"Why would I ever?" He cooed, licking his teeth. I turned to see Luppi pointing a gun at me. Then, he shot my stomach when I faced the bastard._ _"NOOOO!" Hisana-chan broke down crying._

 _"RUKIAAA!" Nii-sama is here?_

 _"Nii-sa..ma... g..go..." My eyes were closed, knees buckles and my hands apply pressure to the wound. "Oops, I meant to paralysis her." Luppi zips up his pants. "I can't use this one then."_

 _I squint my eyes probing Nii-sama; I whimpered as he was being pounded by a woman with purple hair and a blonde boy, probably three years older than me. "Subject's good as dead." Luppi rolled his eyes. "She'll die in a few hours."_

 _"Ya think Boss will approve this?!" Yammy roars at him. "He specifically said get that Hisana bitch and bring her to the woods!"_

 _Luppi adjusts his spectacles. "I'm surprised you actually remembered something, Yammy-chan. You're as dull as the Kakapo."_

 _"Gee thanks-"_

 _"Kakapos are one of the dumbest birds." The woman laughs._ _"Like you would know, Cirucci."_

 _"Aw, I think you've killed him, Yammy." Cirucci ignores the fuming man. "He looks tasty."_

 _"Get away from them, you scums!" Hisana yells, prompting Cirucci to whip her with a yo-yo. "Say it again, pretty gal." My brother's wife can only whimper in response. "_ Wonderweiss, has he called yet?"

 _"Aye, the boss is waiting for us. Let's go." The blonde mumbled._

 _..._

 _I passed out._

 _I didn't wake up until fifteen days later to hear the dreadful news: Hisana Kuchiki was found butchered at the fields. Nii-sama recovered physically, however, not mentally._

 _I, on the other hand, remained in hospital for almost four months. Nii-sama stayed at my side every night, making sure that I was safe._ _That's what he assumed._ _I was still in mourning even after three years when they have arrested the culprits. All received immediate execution._

 _We didn't go._

 _It wouldn't bring Hisana-chan back._

"It wouldn't _bring Hisana-chan back._ " Rukia sobbed. Seventeen year old Rukia Kuchiki wept as her therapist, Mr. Ukitake continues to take down notes. After he was finished, he stares at the teen quietly. _I cannot touch her._ He cleared his throat nervously. "Rukia, I deeply apologize for your loss."

"T-thank you, Mr. Ukitake-san."

"Please call me Ukitake... You make me sound like an geezer!" He chuckled softly.

There was a brief pause before he clears his throat.

"Our session is up, Ms. Kuchiki. See you tomorrow at 11 AM." He held the door for the petite woman. Bowing her head as she thanks him, Rukia walks out of the building and saunters to school.

 _I **really** don't want to go. _She sighs to herself. Of all of the people, why her? Hisana was a gorgeous and an ambitious woman. Helping those in need, donating money to various charities... things some rich people wouldn't do.

Rukia was lost in thought, she became unaware that she was crossing forthwith towards oncoming vehicles.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

 **Oh who could that be?!**

 **Why was Hisana murdered?**

 **Keep reading to find out!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _EternalFormat_**


	2. Preparing to Party

**I wrote Satin's Revenge because I was reading a story about Rukia x Multiple Pairings (Ends up with Grimmjow over Kensei; I don't remember the name of the story either!... something with Rukia being a nurse and Soi fon was interested... but yep). If you know the name of that story, let me know please; I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Plus there isn't much pairings with Kensei beside KxMashiro and KxHisagi.**

 **I apologise if they are OOC.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo Does.**

 **Chapter 2: Preparing to Party**

* * *

"Are you an idiot?!" A tall boy with tattooed eyebrows shakes the small woman violently. "R-Renji, st-top sha-aki-ing me, you fool!" She whacks the red-head with her tiny hands. "Ouch! Your hands are bricks! Do I need to remind you-"

"Why did you do that?" She berates at her hero.

"Huh?" His eyebrows lifts and his mouth forms an "o".

"Bakka." She manages to say lowly.

"What'd you call me, _midget_?!" Renji demands, inches away from her face.

Rukia stick out her tongue. It's fun to piss her best friend off. "I did not say anything, Renji." He snorts before standing up. "I thought you were going to-"

"Commit suicide? Nii-sama would have never forgive me." She brushes her thick hair as she gaze into his dark brown eyes. "He hasn't been the since Hisana-san died." The thought of her brother's wife made her feel despondent: Hisana's affection kept Byakuya delighted, kissing her passionately, bringing her gifts everyday from work. In return, she doesn't want anything but him. Rukia was too young to understand what that meant, so she'd assume it was her presence. Hisana was the sun. _Our_ _sun._ There isn't one now. Her brother rarely notice her, most of the time a 'cold-shoulder'.

A single tear slithers down her cheek. Renji wipes it away and hugs her. "Quit it: the tears, the complaints. Get out and go have fun; take me for an example." Renji spreads out his arms and accidentally hits a woman in the face. Rukia tried to hide her laughter but it _slipped_. "S-sorr-"

"Watch it, you moron!" The snob elevates her head and stiffens her walk. "Uptight bitch." He grumbled, not aware that something fell out of her pocket. "I think she dropped her cash." The short girl points at the folded money. "Don't even, Rukia. I say we go out tonight using this." He held the green paper in front of her. Risky? No, her brother wouldn't noticed. "Fine." She smiled warmly. "Cool. Let's get to class before Mr. Ichimaru give us detentions ."

...

"Good morning seniors," Mr. Ichimaru watches Rukia and Renji entering class late as he continues, "Today, we have a new student. Please tell us your name and what do you enjoy the most." Orihime taps the raven-haired shoulder. "What happened to you?" She whispered. "Tell you later." She utters under her breath. "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa and I enjoy fighting!" The slim girl said boastfully. All but Rukia, Renji and Orihime laughed. "Prove it." Keigo stood from his chair and started his lazy fighting stance. Tatsuki smiles at her opponent, jamming her fist in his stomach before kicking him out of the door, shocking the entire class including Mr. Ichimaru. "Oh, what a mess you've created, Arisawa-san." The teacher reveals his icy blue eyes as he walks over to an unconscious Keigo. "My, my what an idiot you are, Asano-san. _Appearances can be often misleading_."

"Dumbass. Hey, Gin."

"Ah, you're late also, Kurosaki-san." Mr. Ichimaru twitches his grin. "I prefer ya to call me Mr. Ichimaru, **Ichigo**." The boy nervously nods at Gin's sudden change of tone. "Y-yeah. Sorry... Mr. Ichimaru."

"Much better! Now, everyone turn to page 349 and complete the test while I take Asano-san to the infirmary. Ohh, she _performed_ a number on ya Keigo."

...

"Renji said to meet him out here." Rukia taps on her phone and scroll for Renjis number. Placing her cell on her ear, she waited only for his apology to be a voicemail. "Pitiful. I guess I should find a dress myself." She enters the store Orihime's sister recommended, claiming to have the ''perfect clothing'' in Karakura. "What was _inside_ Rangiku's mind... I am **not a** **whore**!" She negates, passing by 'cut-out-nipples' and 'crotchless' outfits. _This is what call girls wear,_ Her eyes narrowed when several men _and_ women stares at her with leering eyes. "Hey, sweetie." A man nearly three times her age spewed out while crossing her path. "Hmm... Hello." She pushes her skirt down. _Dammit, why won't you stay below my knees?_ "Excuse me." Rukia finds it disrespectful to not say anything to anyone, regardless of how they act around you. "Waiting on yer boyfriend?" The geezer licks his crispy lips. "Want me to accompany you?"

"Er-No," She paused before adding, "I do not have a boyfriend." _You just gave your chance away, imbecile._ Rukia quickly walks past the man, her face burning when he grazed her thigh with his long, scaly fingers. She shudders and ran from the degenerate bastard's chuckles. "Here's an **actual** decent store." The petite girl stated. As she pulls the door, her phone began buzzing inside her breast pocket. "Bakka, what the hell happened to you? I went to the store you told me to go to and some decrepit pervert was flirting with me-"

"Yooo... Lower your bitchin', Rukia. Renji and I had detention if you're wondering what happened." She recognize the voice as Ichigo. "Where's Renji?" She asked.

"Bathroom... Aren't ya going to ask how- wait you said _an old man was flirting with you_?" She pinches her nose and closed her eyes. _Idiot._ "Where are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Parse Lupe."

"Oi, gimme my phone!" She hears Renji fighting over for the phone. She hangs up in annoyance and began searching for help, bumping into a woman with _huge_ knockers in the process. "Sorr- _Rangiku_?" Rukia rubs her head then glares at her. "You told me it was a great place for small teenagers!" Rangiku brushes her off in response. "Oh please; your birthday is in a week from now. Besides, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime and I believed that you'll buy a long elegant dress for club tonight."

"C-club?! Renji, Ichigo and Orihime knew about _this_?!" Rangiku nods gleefully. "You have to look like an adult... not somebody's grandmother." She then adds, "Plus there's men in there!"

"What does that have to do with **_me_**?!" Rukia protested. She doesn't want a boyfriend: Hell she had never been with one in her life. "You. Need. To. Get. Laid." The young adult removes the teen's ribbon off her shirt. "And you haven't?"

"Been there; Done that. Remember Hisagi?" Rukia shakes her head yes. "He's my boyfriend."

"I'm surprised."

"Me too!" She jumps, her breasts following along. The girl frowns. _How she isn't_ _bothered for having such over-ample breasts?_ "Enough of me; I already found a great dress for you!" Rangiku pulls out a blue-violet, thin-strapped dress. Rukia rubs her arm, blushing heavily at the length of it: barely pass her mid-thighs. "It's beautiful... but short."

"Aww, Kuchiki-san. You have such nice legs, and the dress matches your eyes!" The woman folds the dress and places it inside the bag. "Call or text your brother: Tell him that you are staying over at Orihime-chan's for the weekend."

"Why I cannot put you instead?"

"Eh... He doesn't like me, Rukia." She lifts her shoulders, dropping them lazily. "He probably trust Orihime more than me." Rukia searches for her brother's number and sends him a message. _He wouldn't answer my phone anyways,_ Rukia smiles at the thought of him checking on her constantly, like he use to do six years ago. Her imagination was interrupted by vibration with a response from Nii-sama: "You may."

"Yay! Time to partttyy!" Rangiku screams as she reads the text. Rukia could only sigh, wishing that he would say 'Be careful', or 'Stay safe'. "Yeah, party time." She repeated.

...

"Are you sure this is Hisana's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Keep an eye on her, Kensei."

"Yeah, sir."

* * *

 **Be careful Rukia.**

 **Response to review:**

 **mbravesgirl17: I agree! I will continue writing this story... thank you for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **LikFavReview**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _EternalFormat_ **


	3. Drunk or Drugged?

**Response to reviews:**

 **mbravesgirl17- You know I love you right now, yes? Lol! Thank you for telling me! And I think I fixed all of the errors (Maybe... lol), thank you for letting me know!**

 **Guest- I know right? ;) I would to like to know too lol.**

 **I had to do OOC on Menoly... Sorry, but she needs to change.**

 **Chapter 3: Drunk or Drugged?**

* * *

 _She's not getting drunk for the hell of it._

 _She's getting drunk to numb the hell of it._

 _\- Sean Bates_

The dance floor has been brightened by dark and neon colors of the disco lights. Burlesque is one of popular nightclubs in Karakura Town, where more than tens of thousands would enter every weekend. Clubbers were either wasted, high, shaking their asses - many do not have -, or slow-dancing to the vociferous trap music. Some of the tables were occupied: hookers, empty bottles, white elephants, and a large bowl of 'candy'. Hisagi takes a whiff of the club and is disgusted by its aroma. "You said this is a tranquil place-"

"Maybe I **fabricated** a bit, Hisagi-kun," The woman presses her breasts against his slender shoulders, "But it was the only way to bring you with us!"

"With your friends who are younger than 18?" He retorted.

"Ssshhh! Rukia is the youngest, her birthdays in a week! This is her gift!" She shot back.

"Or her worst nightma- ouch!" Ichigo rubs his shoulder, then glares at Rangiku. "What's your problem, **hag**?"

" _Hag_?!" She grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him to her level. "How dare you call me that, **strawberry**?!" Before the woman could proceed, Renji pulls him away in the nick of time. "We don't wanna start a commotion, Rangiku." The red-head brushes his hair and ties it up. "You look great, Renji-chan!" Orihime smiled, her teeth matching her two piece outfit, which reveals much of her boobs. "Y-you're beautiful, Inoue." Ichigo manages to say, causing her to blush in response. "Oh, I sense love in the air!" Rangiku sang.

"Its just a compliment!"

"Don't deny, Orihime." Her older sister laughed. "What are you guys having? I want sake!"

"Why do I get the feeling _something's_ going to happen." Hisagi stares in annoyance. "I'll stick wi-"

"Sake for you too, Mister!" His girlfriend barked. "I'll take a shot." Ichigo shoves his hands inside his overly-sized pockets. " _One_ shot, huh?" Renji twitches his eyebrow as he glares at his opponent. "What's the matter? Can't take a _shot_?"

"Like you had chug down alcohol in ya damn life!" Ichigo retorts, his face inches away from Renjis. "I have!"

"How many?" Ichigo questioned.

"Four!" Renji replied as he looks away.

"Then, get five for me!" The boy said to Hisagi. "Are ya asking for a challenge?" The tatted boy smashes his head against his enemy.

"You bet!" The two began to snarl at each other, much to Rukia's dismay. She places both of her hands in front of their foreheads and shoves them both to the floor. "Enough! You guys are acting immature." She taps her foot repeatedly, unsure what to do with her best friends. "I'll have a shot too! We should do a drinking contest, Rukia-chan!"

"A-Are you sure? Wait, Why are you taking their **side**?" The short girl demanded. "You should know..." The shy girl squeezes herself as she watches Ichigo and Renji arguing. She liked him since third grade, but she believes that he doesn't like her back. _Determined for him huh, Inoue?_ The raven-haired cringe her brows. She hated seeing Orihime like this, so Rukia nods in agreement. "Let's play." She then casts with a sly look, hiding her true feelings. _Maybe getting drunk can soothe my problems,_ Her conscience whimpered. Her brother dispatching her away from his private office when wanting to talk, failing several of her classes, and finding the man who ordered the hit on Hisana-chan. The horrifying memory of Nii-sama receiving a new wound every time that 'Yammy' punches him. When 'Luppi' tries to rape me... I ran but was shot down. Hisana's death...

"Kuchiki-san? Are you alright?" Orihime asked with worry settling in her eyes. "I'm fine. Come on." Rukia stares at her, knowing that she must had seen her unhappy look. The two then held each other's arms and saunter to a table, amusing many men along the way.

...

Kensei watches the short girl and her bubbly friend heading to a table. He slowly chews his toothpick before downing most of the bottle of bourbon, his chocolate eyes never leaving her sight. A slim woman with magenta eyes sat next him and licks her lips. Another one with a blonde pixie cut joins afterwards. "What you two want?"

"Your cock." The woman with pigtails cooed, running her thin fingers across his hard chest. "Not now, Loly."

"But we're your regulars!" Menoly slams her fists on the table angrily. It is true: They _were_ his favorites: taking them to a fancy hotel, fucking the shit outta them until they passed out, and pays them in the morning. Loly and Menoly became infatuated, and it's irking him. _I should've went cold after the one nightstand._ Sighing, he takes out a wad of cash and tosses it at the whores. "Buy something sexy and we'll do it at 2 A.M. **Got it**?" Kensei growled.

"Oh, anything for you, Daddy." Loly sucks on his left fingers while Menoly licks his right hand. "I **said** later." He brushes them off, eyes frantically searching for the girl he was suppose to be wary about. After what it felt like hours, the man finally found the half-drunk Kuchiki, holding two shots of strawberry vodka, swaying her hips by herself. "There you are." He mumbles as he sips the remaining liquor left in the bottle. Her friend is kissing -from what he presume- is her orange-headed boyfriend, and a man with red hair sleeping on the couch, his saliva permeating to the edge of the table. "Even better... Now, where are those other two?" Kensei squints his eyes, searching for Rangiku and Hisagi, but they are nowhere to be seen.

"Probably fucking." He rolls his eyes, and steps in front of the petite girl. "Hey." He felt his voice leaving him, staring at the goddess. _Sapphire with violet, pretty sexy,_ The tall man takes one of the shots away from her and took one gulp. "H- You owe me a drink, sir!" Rukia shakes her head and touches his chest accidentally. "No no no... You take one; so shall I! It's free **drwinkin'** until midnight!"

"Don't you think you had a _bit_ too much?"

"Err... **maybe**. Strawberry vodkas are my favorite," She swallows the drink swiftly before continuing, "Just like that **strawbwerry** over there." _Her words are slurring, huh?_ He stares at her, waiting for the girl to keep talking nonsense. _Hurry up and look over there so I can add your medicine_. "I wanted to date him, but, he already likes Inoue. Why do _boys_ enjoy **tatties** so much?! They're so large, I wonder if that's where most of their brain cells are at..." Rukia paused. "I'm sorry for wasting your time-"

"Don't sweat it. You're emotional; I do not mind hearing a pretty gal like you running her mouth." Kensei smirks at the flushing girl. _Can't tell if it's the alcohol or my charms that's making her blush. She is alluring though._ "Wanna chat over there?" He points at two empty seats at the bar.

"Actually, I rather be outside." Her top pink flesh is obscured by her bottom teeth. _Yes, speaking to a seductive -no... he doesn't have do anything to beguile for me to be interested- hot man who can easily rape you and murder you! Are you insane?_ Her throat felt dry, so Rukia drinks the shot. _Never drinking again._ "The music is obnoxious to my ears."

"You're right." He licks his lips cautiously, noticing the expression she makes as he does so. Kensei held her right shoulder, gripping tightly whenever men turn their heads on Rukia. _I feel more safe with him here,_ She thought of the muscular man protecting her from perverts when Nii-sama or her friends wasn't around. As they exited, the short girl is tugged by Rangiku, who manages to say "Have fun with your first timer!" out loud, inducing many people to stare at her. The man simply grunts and they trudge down the alleyway, raising her suspicion. "Where are you taking me?" Rukia pushes his arm off and tumbles on a trash can. _Great, now you reek of sour milk and garbage._ "All ya had to say was 'hands-off', not act all tough. You wanted to talk outside-"

"Not here. **What** were you planning o-"

"Cut the shit." He pulls her close, pressing his back on the wall and keeping her body upon his. "I'm not gonna fuck a girl against her will. If we talk outside, chances are that I will fight anyone that glances **our** way." He spoke soothly.

"W-why?" Rukia rubs his broad shoulders, gazing into his eyes. _Run, you fool!_ "I _hate_ it when people look at you as if you're a piece of meat." Kensei twirls her bang with his fingers, staring back into her violet orbs. "I do not-"

"Shush it; Just the alcohol talking." He grunts and she laughed. "Blame it on the alcohol, huh..."

"Kensei. You?"

"Rukia." She puts her small hand on his ample ones, surprised to feel its texture. "It's... soft."

"Tough guy, soft hands?" She chuckles and ganders at the club. "I should go." But the petite girl stayed at her position. "What's stopping ya?" Kensei whispers, massaging her small hands slowly. _Yes, what's really stopping you, bakka?!_ "Can I get your number?" Rukia says in a shy manner.

"Sure... only if you come with me." Kensei responded.

"Where?"

"My place."

Rukia tries to move, but suddenly felt dizzy. "Nuh...W-what ddid you d-do to me?"

"Glad I don't have to smooth-talk you anymore. Remember the strawberry shots? The **dull** story you were telling me about?" The man lifts her in a bridal-like style as he continues, "While glaring at your 'ex-crush', I slipped a pink capsule inside your drink... honestly, I thought it wouldn't work. I guess I was wrong. One of my coworkers gave this to me, claims it could put anyone in a paralysis state in the first stage. Then, ya go into Slow-Wave Sleep, or the Deep Sleep... You'll be fine; I promise." He carries the girl to his snow white Mercedes E-Class car. Kensei places her on the passenger seat, pecking her forehead, before shutting the door and climbing inside the driver's side and drove off.

"Who is that _bitch_?" Loly grips onto a telephone pole furiously. "That's Rukia from what I heard her say... don't she sounds familiar, Loly-chan?" Menoly kisses the woman's neck, easing her temper quickly. "You...mmm...mean that she's Hisan-"

"Sister? Yeah. Wanna tease her?"

"You bet I want to. For Daddy's sake." Loly licks Menoly's lips before exchanging sloppy, wet kisses.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 3!**

 **I'm shocked as much as you are ;)**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


	4. Headache After Headache

**Response to review: mbravesgirl17- No why would I kill Rukia? ;) Fixed the dialogue by the way.**

 **Thank you all for the reads! Very much appreciated!**

 **Chapter 4: Headache After Headache**

 **Nina Simone - Feeling Good**

* * *

 _The **T** **ruth** Hurts, But It Doesn't **Kill**._

 ** _Lies_** _May Please, But It Doesn't **Heal**._

 _\- Unknown_

 _It's_ _a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._

 _It's_ _a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._

The sound of classic jazz blasted Rukia Kuchiki awake, her auditory canal screeching in pain, begging for the ringtone to stop. When it did, she felt like she was going back to heaven, only for it to be interrupted by Kensei's voice. "Yeah... She's with me." _I wasn't dreaming!_ She tilts her head carefully, her right eye were blinded by the yellowish-orange shades of the sun. "I'll be there." She froze. _Don't move a muscle... Wait until he leaves,_ Her conscience warned the girl in her hazy mind. "She's sleeping; No one knows where is she. Yeah, See ya." Rukia hears his footsteps - loud because of her hangover -, then the sound of the door being slammed shut and locked. She waits for a few more minutes until the car revved and sped away.

"Fina- ow!" She cried, her hands immediately reaching for her forehead. She felt like she was going to die. "Is this what a _hangover_ feels like?" Her eyes burned, her sinuses were clogged, her mind remained foggy and her body ached. She peers around the room and was amazed by its design. The bedroom walls were painted Navajo white with black outlining the corners of the vast rectangular room. The furniture was dark sandy chocolate, A 50' inch television posed with two black vases placed on its sides, and a grey wallet laying flat on the counter. A clear sliding door can be seen on her left side, showing a green landscape filled with trees and flowers. "It's beautiful." Her large eyes gaze upon each object, until she sees the bed, causing her to jump.

"This bed must've been woven for almost three hundred hours," She murmurs, cursing herself for _destroying_ the finest wool and polyester with her thick saliva. The king sized bed was cream, with two pillows matching along. There was four chocolate colored pillows: Three of them were sprawled out and the fourth one was coated with _her_ drool. A two-seated sofa is pressed up on the wall, with similar design like the bed, only two pillows and a dark caramel coffee table implanted to the high polished wood, free of either dust or clutter. _I can't stay here longer... regardless of how fancy it looks,_ Rukia turns and faces a mirror: Her dress was replace with a large navy blue wife beater, and she flushes in shame. "I remember dirting my dress..." She paused briefly, "Did Kensei changed my clothes?"

Her legs went for the door, but she falls. "What's wrong with me?" Using the furniture as her support the petite girl reachers for the knob... There's a keypad. "A hotel with a **keypad**? This is outrageous!" She fumes, bringing her fist inside her thick locs. Then she notice the wallet: A key card hanging outside the folds. As she reaches for it, Rukia heard a **voice** : Kensei's here. She grabs a vase and hides it behind her, waiting for the man to enter the room. He opens the door and locks it, then placing a bag full of clothes on the floor. "You're up." He grunts, taking off his shoes and putting them inside a black box. "Who are you exactly? What have you done me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Here comes the fuckin' demands." The towering man walks over to her, fully aware that she has a vase on her right hand. "Put my **vase** back." Kensei growled, his face inches away from hers. She felt his cold breath and she shivers." His scowl and tone was ominous enough, so the short girl did as she is told. "You're being targeted," He fixes the bed as he continues, "By an unknown number of assailants... The same one who killed your sister. My job is to protect you-"

"Sister?!" Rukia stood next to him and frowned. "I only have a brother, you idiot!"

"Guess he lied to you about that too." He pats the bed and walks over to the sofa. "Come."

"No, I'm not a pet."

"Don't act immature; I hate _childish_ behavior." He snapped. When she stayed at her post, he grunts and grabs her wrists and puts Rukia on his lap. She blushes heatedly, struggling to get off but nothing happens. "Quit squirming and listen." _Calm her down._ Sighing, the man rubs her left side and she giggles. He kept tickling her, causing her to roar in laughter, her cheeks burning red and her eyes grew watery. "Okay, okay! Stop, I beg you! I'll listen, Kensei!" the girl held onto to him and tries to shoot daggers at him. "You look like you need a laugh." The man lets her go, and she scurries to the left side of the elegant sofa. "Byakuya isn't your brother."

"Y-"

" **Shut up**." Rukia swore she saw his eyes went dark for a second. "You can ask him yourself later but for now, you're staying with me." He knew she was going to speak, so he continues, "I know you're looking for the man who ordered the if I told you that I can help you?"

"How?"

"With this." Kensei pulls out a hard disk drive and smirks at her. "I got the surveillance of the vehicle that took your 'brothers' wife on that day."

"And?" She tilts her head in confusion. "Sexy." He coughs and she squints her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. The vehicle that was there still drives around _here_." The man leans back and looks at her, watching her reaction change adaptly. "Give it."

"Let me help."

"No." She went for the disc but he pulls away. "You're being childish. Give me the disc!" Rukia jumps on him and they fall to the ground. She straddles his arms, but he threw it across the room with his free hand and stares at her. He captures both of her hands and bring her close. "You need my assistance."

"Let go of me, mega-pervert!" She shouts and she brought her head, slamming it onto his. He yelps in agony and turns to his side as she takes the card, her shoes and the disc. "Don't go! The drugs is still in ya system!" He said as he stands up and charges at her. The door flung open and she ran. It was pouring, but she continues to run as fast as she can. _I shouldn't have drink. I'm going to die._ Rukia sees a main road, yet she doesn't see the man who was chasing her. Before she could make a step towards the road, the man tackles her and grabbed a hold of her neck as several cars pass by, none stopping to see what was occurring. None did not stop as he ties her wrists, tapes her mouth and carries her back to his home.

...

Rukia opens her eyes sharply and looks around; Back in bed, but not alone. Kensei kept one arm around her body, and his eyes were closed. The television was on, playing 'Life's Like A Boat by Rie Fu' while it continues to rain heavily outside, but it's dark. "How long was I out?" She glances at the man, who was only wearing his jeans. "Almost seven hours. It's the side effect from the drug: I warned ya to not go but you just _had_ to be stubborn." He snorts and stares at her violet orbs. "You're probably hungry by now." Ironically, her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "I'm stuck here with you?"

"For the weekend. The bathrooms next to the sliding door... you need to wash up."

"So you have not seen me naked?"

"No." He responded, moving his strong arms off of her, much to her dismay. She notice her hands were free, but her wrists were bruised. "Sorry." Kensei spoke softly as her take ahold of her arms, examining each one carefully. "I can take care of myself, thank you." Rukia pulls away from his grip and marched to the bathroom. "Man, she's a handful."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon as possible!**

 **Thank you!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


End file.
